power_ranger_pairingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Samurai Guys
Samurai Guys '''consists of Jayden Shiba, Mike, and Kevin with the addition of Antonio Garcia later in the series. Guy Moments ''Power Rangers Samurai'' 'Origins '(2) * Mike watches Kevin train. * Kevin and Mike fight each other. '''The Team Unites * Mike and Kevin are training together. * Kevin hits Mike in the shoulder while training. * Jayden and Kevin fight each other. * Jayden hits Mike in the arm. * Jayden hits Mike in the arm again. * Mike and Jayden fight. * Jayden hits Mike in the back. * Kevin and Jayden fight again. * Jayden gives Mike some advice about being a ranger. * Jayden saves Mike from the Nighlok. * Mike hits Kevin in the head with his sword. * Jayden and Mike take the lead on defeating the Nighlok. * Jayden tells Mike that he did a good job. * Kevin tells Mike that he was great. Deal with a Nighlok * Kevin jogs over to Mike and tells him that he's there for him. * Jayden, Kevin, and Mike take down the Nighlok. Day Off * Kevin informs Jayden that they are going to the amusement park. * Mike and Kevin deflect the blasts of the Nighlok. * Mike wraps his arm around Kevin and leads him to the rollercoasters. * Kevin and Mike sit next to each other on the ride. A Fish Out of Water * Kevin and Jayden use Jayden's fire smasher with the swordfish disk. There Go the Brides * Mike turns around to Kevin who's crying and tells him that it's just allergies. * Jayden, Kevin, and Mike come to Mia's rescue as well as the brides. I've Got a Spell on Blue * Kevin and Jayden fight. * Mike says that Kevin's got mad skills and he's very impressed. * Kevin pushes Mike out of the way of the Nighlok's blast. * Jayden comforts Kevin. Forest for the Trees * Kevin (and Emily) are the only ones to run up to Mike after he defeats the Nighlok alone. * Mike wraps his arms around Kevin (and Emily). * Jayden, Mike, and Kevin make the Samurai Battlewing. Test for the Leader * Mike yells for Kevin after he de-morphs. * Jayden protects Kevin (and Emily) after he de-morphs. * Mike (and Mia) protect Jayden as he protects Kevin and Emily. * Mike picks Kevin up from the ground and props him on his knees. Jayden's Challenge * Mike teases Kevin about his sick day activities. * Kevin and Mike defend against the double slash. * Jayden lets Kevin take the lead on combining the Battlewing and the Megazord. * Kevin gets really excited after it works and shakes Jayden a couple times. * Jayden says he's impressed. * Jayden says, "Good work Kevin." * Mike pats Jayden on the back when they get back to the Shiba House. Unexpected Arrival * Mike and Kevin run in together. * Mike (and Emily) chase down Antonio. Room for One More * Jayden tells the backstory of his and Antonio's friendship. * Mike wants Antonio on the team. * Mike and Antonio fist bump. * Jayden tells Antonio that he can't be on the team. * Kevin and Mike hold the Nighlok off for Mia and Emily. * Mike (and Emily) go to see Antonio. * Kevin says to Jayden that they could use Antonio's help. * Jayden makes Antonio the sixth samurai ranger. * Jayden hands Antonio his samurai morpher. * Antonio and Jayden fight the Nighlok together. * Antonio puts his arm on Mike's shoulder after defeating the Nighlok. * Mike puts his hand on Antonio's shoulder and says, "Awesome combo!". * Antonio interrupts Jayden and claps his shoulder after defeating the megamonster. The Blue and the Gold * Kevin still doesn't accept Antonio as a true samurai. * Jayden tells Antonio that he has to change Kevin's mind. * Mike gives Antonio some advice at how to get Kevin to accept him. * Jayden can tell that something is wrong with Kevin. * Antonio opens Kevin's eyes to the real reason of being a samurai. * Kevin accepts Antonio as a samurai and they leave to fight the Nighlok together. * Jayden knows Kevin very well and he can sense that something's wrong is Kevin is late. * Kevin offers Antonio his hand to help him up the mudslide. * Kevin compliments Antonio. * Antonio and Kevin finish the Nighlok off. * Kevin and Antonio high five when they defeat the Nighlok. * Kevin and Antonio fist bump. Team Spirit * Kevin, Jayden, and Antonio fight with the Samurai Battlewing. Boxed In * Kevin compliments Antonio on his skills. * Mike teases Kevin about this impression of Jayden. * Jayden pushes Antonio inside after he jokes around. Broken Dreams * Kevin and Mike jump through the portal to the dream world. * Kevin and Antonio fight over Antonio's dream trophy. * Mike and Kevin fight the Nighlok. * Antonio helps Jayden stand up. The Ultimate Duel * Kevin doesn't want Jayden to risk fighting Deker. * Mike agrees with Kevin and doesn't want Jayden to go. * Jayden gives Kevin the beetle disk and the lion disk. * Mike and Antonio grab the Nighlok. * Jayden thanks Kevin for what he did. * Mike says that, "There can only be one red ranger." to Jayden and then they fist bump. Category:Samurai Pairings Category:Gallery: Samurai Guys